vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Florence Ameghino Nightingale
Summary Florence Ameghino Nightingale is one of the six members of the Governing Council. She is the presiding member of the Sorority, the female wing of the Council, and a fourth-year student in the Theology Department and president of the European Religion Research Society. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Florence Ameghino Nightingale, Divine Lady, Storm Goddess Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Female Age: Around 20-21 Classification: Marseille Offshore Academia's Governing Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Memory Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Telepathy, Minor Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Deconstruction and Death Inducement (Withstood being in the [[Golden King|Golden King's] gaze and presence by having her power take it for her]), The Others which have Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Critters represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Critters are also forms of death and terror given form), Biological Manipulation (Can destroy its target's cranial nerves), Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself), Information Manipulation (Critters can exist even in Information Space where they cay lay waste to it, and control a network at will]), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of whatever looks at it), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Spatial Manipulation (Can destroy space itself), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that), Attack Potency: ' Multi-City Block level' (Should be superior to Berta's Typhon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Josephine March) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: ' Multi-City Block Class' Durability: ' Multi-City Block level' Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Holds the rank of Erudite Scholar, an honorary title given to a scientist of rare talent, who has contributed to humanity, in the field of Natural History) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art:' An Art is a power granted to students of the Academia from the Bell of Gahkthun, the power originating from the Golden King as a limited form of his Cracking. Despite its limited form, an Art is capable of ignoring even the laws of physics, and allows the user to perform any kind of phenomena granted to them. **'Other-Caller:' Florence's Art, capable of producing a diverse range of phenomena by calling forth various legendary beings. She can summons the Others, Critters made out of Cracking Light and shadow, to fight for her. Critters are a phenomenon which are above and impervious to all aspects of physics, can attack with death itself, destroy minds, and space, and exist as only possibilities and information. She can also use her Art to alter memories and read minds, heal injuries, and enhance a regular dog to be able to jump from the ground all the way to the top of a skyscraper, jump between them then down to the ground again with no trouble, all the while carrying an adult human in its mouth. ***'Will-o'-Wisp:' Nightingale's strongest Critter summoned through her Art. It's an amorphous and chaotic being of radiance and darkness, emerging from the space between light and shadow, to ruthlessly charge and tear apart Nightingale's enemy. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. The members of the Governing Council like Florence are able to use the equation to enter a land of distortion, formed within a rift in reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Scientists